


wtf we're like parents now, and fUCK, i like it

by usuratonkachi_099



Category: Naruto
Genre: (sasuke is the mommy), Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Naruto and Sasuke as parents, Oh, Please read me, Tags Are Hard, Team as Family, but we will have fights too, dont expect too much fight, fuck i cant think of more tags, here's a good one:, i think thats just what you needed to click here, its more like a daily-life fic, just not too many, not so sure about that, sasuke running to kakashi every time he doesnt know what to do with his kids, slow burn ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuratonkachi_099/pseuds/usuratonkachi_099
Summary: Sometimes, couples need one child on their marriage so they can keep it going. With Naruto and Sasuke, it seems like they need three of them just to get the marriage started.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. why me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby Animals, Weddings, And Other Things Not Normally Associated With Uchiha Sasuke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390357) by [prettypriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypriestess/pseuds/prettypriestess). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! This is my first fic here in Ao3, and im really happy by writing it! Narusasu its kinda like my saviour these days, they make me so happy when everything just... doesnt, so, seriously guys, i dont know what i would do if it wasnt for them and this awesome fandom that keep doing great works about them even with the end of the anime. Sooo, here is my contribution, hope you like it!
> 
> Ps: English is not my first language, actually, everything that i know about it comes from the internet and music stuff, so be gentle with me! But please, feel free to correct me, i would be really grateful for your help! Im sorry if my english sucks

Sasuke didn't wanted to admit it, but maybe he was freaking out because he and Naruto were chosen to be gennin teachers this year. He simply wasn't sure he could deal with kids, and just wished so much that he could change places with Sakura and deal with the hole hospital thing instead of little demons with kunais and feelings. Unfortunaly, he knew nothing about medical ninjutsu, so he was forced to proceed with the cruel plan of Kakashi and at least give it a try. He really hopes his gennins fails day one, tho.

Sasuke's face must be showing off his panic, cause Naruto give him a soft punch in his shoulder to calm him down, with that smile that isn't afraid of anything.

_ C'mon Sasuke! It won't be that bad! Just don't do this scary face in front of your gennin and you be just fine- The blondie says, as they head to Ichiraku's with Sakura and Kakashi. 

_ Yeah, right now you look like you wanna kill someone - Sakura says, nodding with her head. - But we all know you will treat your students just fine! - She leans towards him, narrowing her eyes - Right, Sasuke-kun?

He groans to her in anwser. Sasuke is really happy that she's over all that crush thing she had on him, its been three years since they're all together again in konohagakure, and even though she tried to get closer and become more than friends at the begging, she quickly accepted that he can't see her in that way, and after that their relationtship just got so much better. 

_ Maa, maa, i just hope it isn't me who Sasuke wants to kill right now - Kakashi says, walking in front of them all like he always do. Sasuke wants to go ahead and kick him in the ass, that's is a fucking hokage abuse of power, and he's about to shout out some bad words to his teatcher when Kakashi slightly looks back at him and says: - I wouldn't choose you if i wasn't sure you would do a great job.

Sasuke can _feel_ Naruto smiling at him in agreement even though he's looking away, and he gets awkwardly embarassed because of all that - Kakashi compliment _and_ Naruto smiling. The Uchiha knows he is doing a weird face again, but he just can't help it. Even though 3 years passed by, he just isn't used yet with all this warming feeling on his heart. It's stronger with Naruto, he knows it, and he's scared to hell about it. When he's with the blondie, he caught himself unable to control his own feelings and that's fucking terrifying. But that isn't a thing to be concerned now, the thing to be concerned is that HE IS GOING TO BE A TEATCHER AND HE IS NOT READY TO DEAL WITH IT. 

He sighs, trying to look more annoyed than anxious, cause that fits him so much better, and they all enter the ramen thing. Of course it become their point of meeting, even more then it already was before, in their kid days. It's their place, and despite the fact that sometimes Sasuke feels like he's going to puke even if he just smell ramen one more fucking time, he's proud that's their place. 

The talk goes on, Sakura tells them about how she's going as the head-doctor of the hospital, Naruto goes on again on the "fuck im so excited for tomorrow, it's gonna be so cool" for the tenth time and Kakashi and him just listen to them both most of the time, almost like a deal: Naruto and Sakura do the talk, Kakashi and Sasuke are good just by listening, and they're all happy with this. 

After his belly is full of ramen, Sasuke gets up, ready to leave and aiming for his bed. But before he can even get the chance to say good night, Naruto points his hashi at him, grinning.

_ Hey Sasuke! Don't forget my gennins are going to kick the ass out of yours!

Sasuke can't help smiling back.

_ You wish, your dumbass. 

* * *

The night pass _slowly._ He feels like he can't stay asleep for 10 minutes straight, and he doesn't even know why. "They are just kid, what the fuck are you worrying about." he tries to convince himself, but the thing is that Sasuke is pretty much always concerned about everything, he just is really good at not showing it, or at least was, cause since he's back at Konoha, tho, his skills seems to be desapearing. "It's all their fault" he says, thinking about team 7. He throw his face at his pillow, knowing the truth. "It's all _his_ fault" he admit it, thinking about Naruto. 

He doesn't know exactly when did this started, but Naruto changed him, for god sake, Naruto _saved_ him. He was lost, he didn't care about anything anymore, his world was destroyed, everything, _everything_ he believed was wrong and the only thing that he still had left was Naruto, and he wanted to give up on that too cause he couldn't face him anymore. He couldn't face Sakura, or Kakashi, or anyone on the Leaf Village, but specially, he couldn't face Naruto, not after all he've done. But the blondie never gave up on him. All the time, all he wanted was Sasuke back, and god knows how much Sasuke wanted to go back too, but he just _couldn't._

"I'm going to bring you back, even if i have to break your arms and legs for that!" Sasuke remembered his friends words, feeling glad and guilty by the same time. Most of the time and contexts, that isn't exactly a nice declaration, but Sasuke's never been so relieved someone wanted to punch him his hole life. He tought about Naruto's smile today, the grin one when Sasuke was going home, and wonder if the blondie said that on purpuse so Sasuke could relax. He's so fucking afraid of screwing up with things again, but If that's a competition with Naruto, that's something he could deal. Thinking about that, he can finally fall asleep. 

* * *

When he wakes up, it's too late. He's almost two hours late, and that's even more than how much kakashi usually make the three of them wait, so that's definitely a thing. He curses the wind and start to hurry, but then stops it, cause he realize he didn't really care being late. He's _Sasuke Uchiha,_ and he's not going to freak out about some little kids, he's a jounin, and a _busy_ man, and the gennin certanly could wait. So he gets up, brush his teeth, wash his face, uses the damn vase and then heads to the kitchen to make his coffee, cause that's what he would normally do. 

Twenty minutes later, he's in the academy, in front of the door to the gennin classroom. He reminds himself to look for a eraser trapped in the door, but there isn't one, so he just get in slowly. Two of them were playing joken, and they take some time to notice he's there. The third one is a purple haired boy sitting on the corner of the room, looking with curiosity to the joken pair. One of them, with sand-colered-fluffy-hair see him first and let go one "ara ara" by the same time the girl who's competing with him goes like:

_ HA, I WON, SO THAT'S 30 TO 30, I'VE FINNALY CATCH YOU, YOU BASTARD - She screams, happily pointing her finger to the boy. Noticing that her friend isn't paying attention to her anymore, she follows his eyes till she sees Sasuke. She moves her finger from the boy for him - FUCK, YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! IT'S BEEN TWO HOURS. TWO HOURS!

Ok, he gotta scare them, he gotta _fucking_ scare them, he gotta scare _the hell_ off this kids, or this won't work. He needs to show them who is in charge here, and without thinking of anything better, he activates his sharingan to give her his best murdering glance, taking the eraser on his hand and throwing it repeatly on the air. 

_ Rule number one - He looks to all of them, one by one - I am the only one who's allowed to use bad language in this shit.

The girl sit down, and sasuke notices she has a puppy. He doesn't know if she looks stunned or grumpy, but that face reminds him of Naruto and that makes him wonder how the blondie is going with his kids. She mumbles one "aye sir" and look away, now definitely grumpy and not stunned. Sasuke relax a little, proud of himself for tooking back the control that easily, and is about to keep going when the sand hair boy says:

_ Can we at least eat something after this? We're hungry - He says it without any particular emotion, just with a weird smile on his face that has been there since Sasuke arrived. 

A vein of annoyance pops up on the Uchiha face. God, this is going to be hard. He just wants to leave, he don't want to do this.

The girl is still looking a little bit offended, but he could feel that she opened up a little by that suggestion, just like the purple boy, that have been looking so fucking lost this hole time but clearly leans down in hope of some warm food. He almost feel bad for them. But instead, he decides to ignore it all, and for the last time he throws the eraser in the air, this time aiming for it's right place under the blackboard. It fells perfect into it, and Sasuke start to walk away. Without looking back, he says:

_ For now, let's know each other. Till now, you're just a bunch of morons. 

Even with not planning to, Sasuke caught himself going to the same place Kakashi took him and his comrades when they first met. It feels so nostalgic it hurts, and he can tell that Naruto brought his gennins there too, even if he's already gone. He sits where his sensei once did and look to where he once was, thinking of how much everything has changed.

By that time, everything was so lonely, and then suddenly, it wasn't anymore and then even more suddenly than that, it was completely dark. But it isnt anymore, so he's ok. He got himself a best friend, a teatcher that treats him like his own son, and Naruto. He look at the kids with curiosity for the first time, almost allowing himself to give them a shot.

_ I think the first thing to do is introduce ourselfs. - He says, remembering Kakashi's words. - Tell me your name, what do you like, what do you dislike and your dreams - and after a little pause, he includes: - and the people you want to protect the most. - because it felt like a important thing to say now. 

He looks to the girl, cause she's obviously the one who's talking first. She has that red fang mark on her cheeks that identify herself as a member of the Inuzuka clan, and a light gray jacket with fluffy things on the hoodie just like Kiba's when he was younger, except that her fluffy things are red like her cheeks marks, contrasting with the tradicional mesh-like ninja shirt she was wearing under it. Her dog is fully black, except for it eyes, that are blue, and he looks really adorable because of it's fur and also because he's so much quieter and calmer than his owner. Her hair was brown and messy, and even with her trying to keep it tie, the hair just falls down around her face on the front, while the tied part is all pointy up. The eyes are kinda small, and her nose is longue, resulting in a interesting face. She takes the oportunity Sasuke gave her really quikly:

_ My name is Inuzuka Haruka! And this is my beastie Poryu! We like to run together on the woods, beat the ass out of Mochi and mommy's food! - She pauses, thinking of how to continue - what i don't don't like is being alone and being separeted from Poryu - another pause, and then she narrows her eyes at Sasuke - And so far, i don't like you!

Sasuke tries to find out if it is worth it to try to scare them again, but he doubt it's gonna work. For god sake, kids those days have no respect at all at theirs senseis. He satisfact himself just by taking off one kunai and spinning it on his fingers. Haruka leans back, making a "oh no" face, while the purple boy hugs his on knees and the sand boy... Holy shit he's still smiling. Weirdo.

Haruka recomposes herself:

_ My dream is being the best shinobi of my clan! And prove we're strong as hell, cause we are! - She continues, and Poryu shows her agreement with a woof. - The ones i want to protect... I wanna protect Poryu, of course, my clan and... - Haruka looks to the sand boy and grins - Momochi too! Cause he's my rival, so i am the only one who can beat him!

For the first time, that boys smiles seem genuine. It's a good thing, Sasuke thinks. It's a good start. He nods at her, aproving it. 

_ Ok, now you go on - The Uchiha says to the sand boy, Momochi.

_ I'm Yaruzuka Momochi, and the thing i like is Haruka - He says that very normally, looking at her with expectation. She doesn't react, so the boy goes on - I dont like so much Poryu, tho - He continues, looking provocative at the dog, who seems to be his actual rival instead of the girl. The puppy rolls on Haruka's lap with a cute woof in response, and the girl unconsciously pet him on the belly, making him roll even more. Seeing that, Momochi sighs with his loss. Haruka takes her chance to punch him in the shoulder.

_ That's for Poryu, you bastard.

_ Language. - Sasuke look again at her with his mortal eyes.

_ He deserved it!

Sasuke ignores it and look to Momochi so he can continue.

_ I don't like when Poryu is on my way, and i don't like when Haruka doesn't take me seriously. - He pauses and look at her, smiling again. His green eyes are huge, and his sand hair is the kind of hair that makes you want to pet it. Haruka seems like she's holding herself, and Momochi knows that cause he says the follow sentence looking her straight in the eyes - And my dream is to marry Haruka-

She explodes. The girl jump in front of him, looking embarassed and furious, her face red as a tomato. Purple boy shakes and try not to be in the fire zone.

_ ThAT's eNOUGH! yoU'RE nOT goING tO foOL mE witH tHis bULLsHIT, YOU DAMN CHEATER IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, YOU HEAR ME? I'M NOT FALLING FOR THIS ONE, aND IM NOT LOOSING FOR YOU! - She doesn't know what to do with her hands, and neither does Sasuke, so he just let it keep going.

Momochi is totally ignoring her breakdown. He just waits her to stop yealing at him, wich takes a little, and once she is over it, he continues:

_ And the person i want to protect is... Haruka too! Cause she's my precious... - Momochi pauses, looking at her again, that looks like she will really punch him this time, and Sasuke thinks that this boy is kidding with danger. - Rival. She's my precious rival. - And at this point he smiles again, but it is the fake-courtesy one, not the genuine of before. But that final words seemed to calm down Haruka, and she settles down again while making him weird faces.

They all act like they go throught this everyday. Even the dog, who seems tired of being in the middle of this mess, and purple boy, who looks at them with attention.

_ Hm, ok. What about you, purple boy? - Sasuke tries to sound nice, cause he's feeling bad for the poor kid.

_ Im Gekko Sorao - He says, after a little bit of hesitance. Sasuke thinks he knows that name from somewhere, but doesn't really remember about it. Sasuke nods to him and it give him corage to get a little bit closer of all of them. - I like the moon, cause mom once told me my father was there looking for me, and now that she's there too, it's double the special. - Sasuke felt that, right in his heart. He didn't wanted too, but he did anyway. - What i don't like... Is supermarket food, cause it taste just awful - The boy said that first part with a straight face, probably because he's been preparing himself since they first got here, but now he's starting to look like he's going to cry. Sasuke don't have any idea of what he's going to do if he starts to cry.

He straight up his eyes, trying to contain his emotions, and his hair gently falls towards his face, covering a part of it while he recovers. It doesn't take 5 seconds, but Sasuke notices it anyway. 

The boy looks up, and then to the others gennins, and then to sasuke, and then to the sky, where his look stayed.

_ My dream is... having somebody i can protect too.

Fuck. That's it. Sasuke got caught. There isn't a way back anymore, he's fucking caught, hE'S CAUGHT. 

He breath. He waits to see if Sorao wants to say anything else, but he doesn't, so the four of them just stay in silence for a little time. (It was heaven).

Momoshi was the one who broke it:

_ What about you sensei?

Sasuke thinks about doing it like Kakashi once did, not saying anything but his name. But all this rival thing and not having anyone to protect got him sentimental _and_ nostalgic, so he feels like being honest with them is a good thing for now.

_ My name is Sasuke Uchiha. - He observes at how they react. Sorao nods, like his toughts are being confirmed, Haruka looks chocked, probably cause she knows his name and history, and Momoshi just accept it, like it doesn't have anything special. - I like being with my friends, sparing with my rival and i like friday nights, cause they're movie nights. - He doesn't say it with any particular emotion, he just say it as a fact. - I don't like when gennins are screaming on my mornings - He looks at Haruka at this one - Or people who smile all the time - Now it's momoshi time. - And... i don't like eating ramen all the time even thought my friends does. - He wanted to say something to Sorao too, but he coudn't find anything quickly enough. - The people i want to protect are the comrades that were part of my team. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi. They all saved me from darkness.

Saying their name out loud was because they deserved it. It isn't possible being here without remembering when he was on the other side, not liking anything in special, hating so much everything and everyone, with just revenge on his mind. He is just so grateful right now for them that he had to thank them out loud. They deserve it. 

Sasuke feels like he did a great job, he survived, he make it through it, he may even like those genins, he-

_ Oh my god he's an emo - Haruka says to Momochi. She's trying to make it a secret but her voice is too loud. Momochi tries not to laugh, and even Sorao look away with a smile.

That's it. He hates them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I don't know if this chapter is small or big, so just let me know it, please.  
> I wish i could give more time-screen to Sorao, but for now its just so much easier to work with the momo-haruka dinamics.  
> The main paring of this fic is narusasu, so don't worry if Naruto hasn't showed up much, soon he will! I just need to build sasuke's relationship with his kids first.  
> 


	2. The Bell Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm really happy for all those views, i didn't expected this! Hope you're all enjoying reading it as much as i am at writing it.  
> I'm having some troubles with the thought-though-tough-tought thing, so be patient with me! It's hard, ugh.

When Sasuke gets home, Naruto is already there. He has this stupid habit of always showing up without being called, and he never, never, never knocks. Starting to think about it, Sakura is the only one who still have some respect for his privacity, cause she's the only one that _does_ knock. Kakashi is always appearing at his window, cause he seems to have some problem with doors, and Naruto... Well, Sasuke doesn't even know how that idiot get inside. 

So, when Sasuke opens the door and see Naruto there, playing cards with a clone at his table, he doesn't even get surprised.

_ Im almost winning this bastard, Sasuke! - Is what one of them says when realizes he's there. 

_ He's a lier! And a cheater! I know you're cheating! - Is the response of the other.

Sasuke groans something in answer and then pass straight to the kitchen, trying to see if Naruto didn't eat everything there, but of course he didn't. Naruto doesn't know how to cook shit, and Sasuke's house isn't full of microwave-ready-food that Naruto is used too, so he assumes that as long as Naruto is lazy enough to cook anything, his food is safe.

Sasuke sighs, and then start cooking. He isn't exactly the best chef in the world, but he's really ok. After the massacre happened, he obligated himself to learn it, taking all the recipes from his momma cooking book. His food could never hold a candle to his mother's, tho. 

When everything is ready, he has two bowls of Katsudon in his hands. He goes back to the living room, where two hungry Narutos wait. When they notices him, they look surprised and flattered, even though it isn't rare for Naruto eat Sasuke's food. The Uchiha secretly, really, really deep in his chest, feel happy because of Naruto's reaction, but in the outside he just put the two bowls in front of them with a annoyed face.

_ aaA, Sasuke you're the best! - They say, forgeting the card game and ready to atack their food.

Before they can do that, Sasuke punchs the two of them in the face. Strong enough to make the bunshin poof, but not strong enough to really hurt the real Naruto. The hell that he will feed Naruto's clones. He assumes the place of the poofed bunshin, while the real Naruto complain.

_ wHAT tHE HECK, THAT HURTS SASUKE! - The blondie screams, and then make a pout, pressing his hand where i hited him. - Sometimes i forget how bastard you are, you evil mind.

_ Shut up, usuratonkachi. - Sasuke knows Naruto have been waiting him to come home. - Just eat already.

Naruto's pout grows bigger as he mutter "itadakimasu" and start eating. After a while, the blondie grins, that kinda of smile that makes his eyes close and sometimes, just _sometimes_ makes Sasuke's heart race. 

_ I always forget how good you can cook - He says, with his mouth full of food, kinda grinning and kinda cheewing at the same time. 

Sasuke looks away, trying to hide his face.

_ Just try to don't make a mess, or i will make you clean it. 

They finish their meal in silence, and after that, Naruto makes a clone and try to convince it to wash the dishes. They are making so much noise that Sasuke just get annoyed and choose a random one to go straight to the kitchen, or then they're both out of his house. The unlucky Naruto goes away cursing them, and the lucky one throws himself on the couch, smiling.

Sasuke ponder reading a book before go training, but Naruto tries to start up a conversation:

_ So... How was it with your gennins? 

Sasuke doesn't know how exactly it was. Actually he's been avoiding thinking about it, cause he doesn't know what makes him so afraid of it. Maybe the responsability that comes by being a teatcher, maybe fear of killing poor kids cause he has no patience at all. But Naruto won't stop till he get a answer, so Sasuke just says:

_ It wasn't a disaster.

Thinking about it now, it really wasn't. It doesn't make it less problematic or the kids any quieter, but it wasn't a complete faillure. Don't get it wrong, till now, Sasuke doesn't like them at all, he just have empathy for them, but he's starting to think that if they pass the bell test tomorrow, he we'll be just fine dealing with them. 

Naruto goes "hmm" and Sasuke sighs.

_ What about yours? - The Uchiha asks. Naruto smiles in response, but Sasuke doesn't think it was a genuine one.

_ Who knows?

Sasuke makes a annoyed face over the unusual vague answer (he can do that, Naruto isn't allowed), and then they don't try to talk about it anymore.

After a while, Naruto breaks the silence.

_ Wanna spar?

And that's what they do for the rest of the day.

* * *

This time, Sasuke wakes up right on time. He doesn't want to be right on time, tho, so he wastes some time doing nothing at his home. He clean things that doesn't have to be clean, he looks through books that he doesn't intend to read, and when he is sure that he's at least forty minutes late, he leaves his house.

He told the gennins to meet him at the training camp that he used to go with itachi when he was a kid, cause he is sure that Naruto would take his team to the third training camp that they went with Kakashi, probably doing the same bell test. 

Haruka and Momochi are playing joken again, and Sorao was still isolated from them, but this time a little bit closer then before. He's always looking at them with curiosity, and seems kinda lonely too, but Sasuke doesn't blame him for not knowing how to approach those two morons. He brought a Katana with him, and probably brought it yesterday too, but sasuke didn't noticed it.

The first to see him is Poryu, the dog, and he woof to Haruka to warn her about his presence. She gets up in a jump, pointing at him just like yesterday.

_ You are late again! - She yells, making a pout. - Now i owe five bucks to Mochi, and that's a double pain in the ass.

The boy grins at her provocatively, and she looks away. Sasuke ignores them.

_ Today, i'm gonna test your skills. - He says, taking the bells out of his kunai pocket. - You will have to take one of this bells from me to pass, and if you don't, you're back in the academy. 

The one who does the obvious statement is surprisily Sorao. 

_ But there's only two of them.

_ Wait, that's not fair! - Haruka says, with a woof of agreement from Poryu.

Momochi just shakes his shoulders.

_ A test is a test. 

_ Yes, and i'm the one testing you, so i'm the one choosing the rules. Two bells, for two gennins to pass. You can fight me with everything you got or you won't get the bells. - Sasuke says, with a straight voice.

They all look a little bit confused, especially Haruka and Sorao, but Sasuke doesn't want them to make more questions.

_ You have till lunch time. If you fail, you don't eat - Haruka curses him at this point, and he gives her a warning look. Sorao just look sadly regreted at his feet and Momochi tap his own belly with a pout. Sasuke smiles inside. He didn't forgot to tell them yesterday to skip breakfest this morning. - Begin!

At least they know the basic stuff, cause they all hide. For a looong moment, they just wait. Sasuke tries to seem as vunerable as possible. He remembers when he was there with Kakashi, and how he just saw a oppening cause Naruto was there, making Naruto stuff and being a moron.

Haruka and Poryu are the first to attack, showing up by opposite sides and trying to get advantage. She's using that four legs taijutsu that the inuzukas mostly use, and she's actually great at it. It doesn't change the fact that Sasuke is toying with her, tho, so he just block and avoid all her atacks till he's tired of it and kick her far away. She collapses into a tree and Poryu growls at him before going after her.

Someone throws kunais at him, and Momochi appears, throwing more kunais and trying to find a opening to get closer. Sasuke avoid them easily, and stay still so the boy can aproach him. Momochi isn't bad at taijutsu, but he isn't anything special at it too. 

_ I won't loose to this shithead! - Haruka says, recovering herself and getting back on the fight. 

_ Language! - Sasuke replies.

They aren't exactly cooperating, but they're attacking together, and that it's definitely a thing.

It doesn't take long to Sorao come out of his hiding place. Maybe seeing the two of them fighting together gave him courage, or maybe he just showed up cause it doesn't seems like Haruka or Momochi are going to give up any soon, but the thing is that the three of them are against Sasuke.

Sorao is the worst of them at Taijutsu, but he _is_ really great with his Katana. Haruka is strong and fast, but makes a lot of stupid mistakes. Momochi has constant skills, but isn't really excepcional in anything.

At the beggining they were always aiming for the bell, one getting in the way of the other, but as the time passed, they seemed to forget about the test and they just desperately wanted to kick Sasuke's butt, cause till now, no one had striked a fair hit.

Even when Sasuke desengage, they still try to act together, spliting in diferent directions to cover more ground and then trying to combine their atacks. Sasuke can't tell if it was team 7 that was _really_ bad at it, or if it is those kids that are just great as as acting as a team. Probably both.

When the time is almost over, they almost catch the bells. Haruka, Poryu and Momochi tries to hold Sasuke still, so then Sorao could use his Katana to cut the bell's string. 

_ Secret Sword: Moonlight - The boy whisper. And he avances so fast that his sword leaves a trace of afterimage on the air.

The bell falls on the ground, and their faces all light up before they realize that they are holding a trunk, and what once was a bell is nothing more then a branch.

_ aRGH, stupid kawarimi! - Haruka boots a little rock in frustation, and it flies away. She looks up, trying to find Sasuke - We're still going to beat your ass out! Just watch us, you senseless bitch!

Momochi is looking to Sorao, kinda dazzled and curious at the same time. Sasuke is impressed too, cause moonlight is a tradicional style of kenjutsu of the leaf village. He really wants to remember from where he knew Sorao surname.

_ Where did you learned that? That was... cool. - The sand hair boy says, with caution.

Sorao blushes, putting the katana back in his sheath.

_ My mom taught me. It was my father technique as well. - He answers, clumsy.

Sasuke appears behind them, and gives Haruka a finger-flick. She groans, and they all jump away from him in alert.

_ Language - He says again, looking annoyed to her. - The time is over, and you've all failled.

They all start complaning at once. Haruka loudly, Sorao in a suddenly but timid indgnation and Momochi just by recovering the creepy-all-the-time smile.

Sasuke just stare at them till they all shut up.

_ I can give you all one more chance after lunch. - He says, and the three gennins look at each other with hope - But one of you still won't eat anything.

The hope in their eyes desappears, and their stomachs grows. Sasuke leans on the tree next to him, smiling inside. 

_ Who's gonna be? - He asks, seriously.

It takes a moment of silence, but Sorao steps ahead, blushed and hesitant again.

_ I can skip lunch - He stutters. He's the smallest of them and his body was all shrinking, but his eyes were fulled with determination.

Momochi steps ahead to stop him, putting his hand in front of his teammate.

_ It isn't fair, you're the closest to get it!

_ Yeah, you can't just decide things for yourself like this! - Haruka agrees, holding a tired Poryu in her arms.

_ But i just did it cause you all helped me! - Sorao insists, with tears forming in his eyes.

_ gEEZ, and you're such a cry baby! We can't let you without lunch! - Haruka continues, poking the purpled hair cheek. - Kids need food to grow up. - She smirks, and Sorao looks dazzled at her as even more tears starts to come out.

Sasuke tries his best to keep a straight face ~~but he's homossexual~~ but inside he's feeling so much fucking uncomfortable that he wants to run away. Haruka continues teasing Sorao, that continues to cry even more, and Momochi, seeing that the girl has everything under control (or maybe to get her attencion back), says: 

_ Well, Haruka can have it, as she counts for two. 

She immediately stops messing with Sorao and points at him, looking exasperated.

_ tHE HECK I'M EATING IF YOU AREN'T - She proclaims, crossing her arms. - If i do and win, it won't be a fair victory - She pouts. Momochi smiles gently at her, and Sorao looks at her with admiration. 

_ Well, i won't eat if Haruka can't eat too. - Momochi says, shaking his shoulders. He turns to look at Sasuke. - I guess you have your answer.

_ So, none of you are eating? - The Uchiha asks, rasing his brows at them. - Are you sure? 

They look at each other and then nod in agreement.

_ None!

Sasuke sighs. They look really determined.

_ Congrats. You're officially team 9 now - He gives them a little smile. - You've all passed.

* * *

They had lunch together, and after that Sasuke had to escape from them cause they woudn't let him go. They spent the afternoon calling him sensei, sensei, sensei over and over again, asking about his fighting techniques and when are they going to learn all that.

Haruka and Momochi seemed to have discovered a new favourite hobby: messing with Sorao to make him emotional and cry. And god, he cries about everything. It could be a happy thing, sad thing, exciting thing or even something that makes him angry. Whenever this happened, Sasuke just awkwardly poker face them till they stop it. Trying to confort the boy isn't like Sasuke, and neither is teasing him more; it's a fucking trap where he has nowhere to run to, so he just stays there, highly uncomfortably. 

It's about five in the afternoon when Sasuke arrives home, and he is just _tired,_ but Naruto is there. They're all supposed to meet on Ichiraku's for dinner, but of course the blonde can't wait till night to talk about his awesome gennins.

He is lying on Sasuke's couch again, almost falling asleep. 

_ Don't you have a home? - The Uchiha asks, taking off his shoes. Naruto notices him and grin.

_ Oy Sasuke, you're finally here! I've been waiting all afternoon. - The blonde says, titghtening in the coach so Sasuke could fit too. He lays in the oposite side of Naruto, so they can talk looking at each other. - How was it with your gennins?

Sasuke unburdens.

_ They're so fucking troublesome. There is a Inuzuka, and she yells for _everything_ , and she has this rival thing with the other one so she's always trying to compete with him even if he doesn't really care about winning her, he obviously just follow her lines cause she likes it, this Momochi boy, and he also has this creepy smile that he does _everytime_ that he's annoyed or insecure, iT'S WEIRD- He says, in a desperate way that isn't nothing like his usual, but right now is necessary and this is Naruto, so he doesn't care if he's being out of character cause he doesn't care if Naruto sees it. - And the other boy, Sorao, he cries about _everything_ you say to him, so the other two are always teasing him, its fucking hell on earth, it's my punishment for all that years in darkness and - Sasuke stops, cause he notices Naruto isn't saying anything. Why isn't he saying anything? He is the one that should be talking sasuke's ears off, not the other way around. 

He looks at Naruto, that is smiling at him. It's a proud smile, but it's also a frustrated one. Sasuke narrows his eyes at him and poke the blonde's cheek with his foot.

_ Spill it out - He orders.

_ It's nothing! Im happy for you Sasuke! You seem pretty excited for this! - Is the answer, and Sasuke makes a annoyed face.

_ If you don't say what's going on in five seconds i'm going to kick you in the balls. - He lifts his foot and starts to count.

Naruto makes a desperate face and retreats, using his hands to protect _that_ area.

_ You woudn't dare! - He says, and Sasuke keeps counting - Fuck, you would. thAT'S FINE, IT'S FINE, i will tell you. - He makes a pout, and then look at Sasuke like he was betrayed. And then sighs, and then makes a bigger pout - My team didn't pass the bell test.

_ Oh.

That possibility never crossed sasuke's mind. He knows that this doesn't have anything to do with Naruto, it isn't his fault that the gennins failed, but Naruto was so delighted by the chance of being a teatcher that it seemed like it was something that was meant to be. 

_ It isn't fair! Why did i ended up with three selfish jerks that didn't tough of anything but taking advantage of the others?! - Naruto crosses his arms, sitting indian style. - Shit, i really wanted to be called Sensei! And you didn't even wanted to be a teatcher! It isn't fucking fair!

Without thinking about it, Sasuke says:

_ We could share.

Naruto stops complaning and look at him, narrowing his eyes.

_ You mean, share your kids?

Sasuke looks away, feeling embarassed for some reason. He tries to sound tuff.

_ They aren't my kids, they are my students. And they're all stupid, and i didn't even wanted this job, so... i woudn't mind if you're teaching them too. - His voice sounds straight and he tries to say it like it isn't a big deal, but the Uchiha isn't sure about how his face looks like.

When Sasuke looks at him, Naruto eyes are shining. The blonde comes closer, almost touching their faces. 

_ You sure? - He says, smiling brightly.

Sasuke put a pillow between them and push his friend face away. Sasuke can feel his heart racing.

_ Shut up, usuratonkachi. Don't make me think twice about it.

_ I'm going to pay you ramen for the rest of the month! NO, for the rest of the YEAR! You're not going to regret it!

_ Please don't. 

Naruto still tries to get closer, and Sasuke uses his feet to make him go away. The blond _can't_ see Sasuke's face now, or he will know it, he will certanly know it, and he _can't_ know it, Sasuke _is not ready_ to deal with it yet, and it could ruin _everything,_ Naruto _can't_ know it.

Sasuke jumps away from the couch, looking annoyed as possible.

_ I'm going to take a bath before Ichiraku's. You better control yourself or i'm kicking you out. - The Uchiha says, without looking back. The blonde was still thanking him, but at this point he obediently stops and Sasuke can hear he sitting straight.

_ Aye!

They will be babysitting together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, we can focus more on the NaruSasu relationship, but at the same time i'm having soo much fun writing about those kids! Im trying to change a little bit of Mochi's personality cause i think we need a nice guy in the team, and also because till now it's just haruka screaming all the time and that's kinda boring.  
> Hope my Sasuke isn't much out of character, but in my mind he's a tsundere with a lot of feelings in his heart that he just can't deal, so i can't avoid it! Also, i read all the twinge's doujinshis about NaruSasu, and maybe i'm really inspired by them. They are awesome, btw, you guys go read it.


End file.
